Diana
Diana was a survivor living in the world of ZombieApocalypse. She is the leader of her group of survivors. She was the main antagonist from season 1 to season 2. Background Little is known of her background, before the apocalypse she was best friends with Gabriel, Leon, Dex, and Kyle. The five of them stayed together after the apocalypse and founded Diana's group together. Roleplay Stories ZombieApocalypse: Season One Kamikaze Dex had returned to Diana at some point, confirming the Siden group had killed Leon and now Aria, she decided to uproot and launch a full assault of the group, driving them out of Siden and resulting in several deaths in the group. ZombieApocalypse: Season Two Infected She did not appear. Arizona Wastes She was mentioned by Roswell after he woke up, questioning the Wasteland group about her whereabouts. Terminus She was mentioned by Roswell after Joan and Emily asked who she was. He explained that she was an evil woman who stole Siden away from the Siden group. Homeward Bound She was mentioned several times, indirectly, by Talla. Murphy's Law After Dallas started to explain what happened to Emily, who was supposed to be a prisoner, Diana, Gabriel, and Kyle entered the room. Diana asked him to continue, wanting to hear what had happened to her. When Dallas told her that she bit him and ran into some zombies, she sensed he was lying and did not believe him, this sent her into a rage and she began to beat him with her gun, knocking him to the floor. Still angry, Diana commanded the rest of her group to get back to work or she'd revoke their rations for the week. Upstairs, Sarah approached Diana and asked her what she planned to do with the prisoners, specifically Talla. She told her that she simply wanted Talla to suffer for all the grief she'd brought them by murdering Leon and Aria, (revealing that she was actually unaware that it had been Leon who attacked Talla in the first place) and that she wanted her to know pain, too. Riley, who had been eavesdropping, bumped into an end table and knocked a vase to the floor, alerting the women to her presence. Diana questioned Riley as to what she was doing before saying she hated liars and sneaks, then striking Riley across the face and knocking her to the floor. Just as this happened, Gabriel screamed for Diana from downstairs and she hurried down to see what was wrong. Back downstairs, Diana learned that Talla and the other prisoner, Jax, has escaped and that Kyle was dying. She regretfully informed the others that he had to be killed, because no matter how you died, you would still turn. While she explained, Jason screamed as Kyle finally did turn and bit him. Diana, who apparently didn't care, left them as gunshots began to echo into the sky outside. She commanded her group to go out and find Jax and Talla, believing they were the ones shooting. Waiting She did not appear. In Cold Blood While traveling through the wastes with her group, they came across an old radio station. Diana tasked Gabriel, Tessa, and Riley with scoping it out and checking if it was safe to rest there. When they returned, it was found to be unsafe and they moved on. Soon after this, Diana noticed a pack of zombies had begun following them, stragglers from the nearby horde at Siden. They ran into a nearby crumbling building and hunkered down and defended themselves, killing all of the zombies and surviving, afterwards Diana told the group to take a rest as they were, in fact, safe for the moment. Sarah approached Diana, asking her intentions for where they would be heading next. She still felt anger and hatred for the Siden group and told them they would find them and make them pay for everything that had happened and everyone they had lost. Riley and Tessa disagreed with this plan, saying they understood her feelings but they shouldn't keep chasing them because now they didn't even know where they were, Riley persisted and said it was a bad plan, eventually telling Diana she was a bad leader and was leading them into a trap. Feeling she was standing in her way, Diana shot and killed Riley and then almost shot Dallas when he got overly excited about her death, however Gabriel was able to calm Diana down. The remaining group moved on, burying Riley's body under a tree, before Sarah pointed out Tessa was gone. Diana didn't seem to care or react, only saying "she'll be back, they always come back." Eye for an Eye She, Sarah, Gabriel, and Dallas continued on their way through the wastes. Sarah showed signs of being sick and Diana questioned her as to what was wrong, drawing the conclusion that she had been infected somehow. She grabbed her and attempted to examine her, but Sarah fought back against her. Diana pulled a knife on her and the two fought for a brief period before Diana kicked her into the fissure, killing her. Shortly after this, they were attacked by the Siden survivors (who had spotted them as they journeyed) and the rivalry was brought to a head. Diana was shot and fell to the ground before being shot to death by Penn, who unloaded the entire clip of his gun into her. Death Killed By *Penn After being shot in the fight against the Siden group, Penn hunted her down and unloaded the entire clip of his pistol into her. Killed Victims This list shows victims Diana has killed. *Maya (caused) *Manhattan (caused) *Female Bandit (indirectly caused) *Hal (indirectly caused) *Dex (indirectly caused) *Riley *Sarah *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Notes Category:Z.A Character Category:Diana's Group Category:Z.A Antagonist Category:Z.A Deceased